goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Superheroes 7: Wolverine (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video 24)
Transcript Man (Paul)-Grown up claws. Wolverine-No. Ingrown claws. I have my normal claws right here and I came back from X-Men. Man (Brian)-Legit people. Syndrome, The Underminer, and Frozone. (Legit Lenny pushes Syndrome away) Legit Lenny-That's the wrong legit person. I was supposed to be here, not Syndrome. And Syndrome is the worst superhero I've ever battled. Man (Simon)-Expect the unexpected: broken down car. Vehicle Fixer-No. Expect the expected: fixed up car. Man (Professor)-New clean energy solutions. Windmill Wendell-No. Old dirty energy solutions. The windmills are haven't cleaned yet since 1918. Man (Eric)-What motivates you? Carrots, of course. Carrot Guy-What do you mean carrots motivate you? The only thing that can motivate you is me, Carrot Guy. Man (Eric)-Show your boarding pass. Board Passer-Do not show your boarding pass. Nobody wants to have your boarding pass at all because I am good at showing board passing. Lady (Bridget)-Help? Oh…Heroic Henry is here! Heroic Henry-I told you that I am also Heroic Henry, because it's a stock footage from these Tow Mater errors. Lady (Kimberly)-Avoid gum chewing. Gum Gal-No. Have fun with gum chewing. Lady (Princess)-Pink diamond stolen? Diamond Delta-No. Pink diamond safe. I am captured with my pink diamond now. Lady (Bridget)-Superheroes to the rescue. Legit Lenny-All the superheroes are on the rescue, and we're saving more…'CITIZENS!!!' (montage shows Wolverine chopping watermelons, Legit Lenny pushing a boulder off the cliff, Vehicle Fixer visiting the gas station refueling the car's energy with a gas pump, Windmill Wendell using miniature ceiling fans blowing the truck away, Carrot Guy throws a carrot at a janitor's butt, Board Passer signs a paper of contract to another guy in line, Heroic Henry capturing burglars from kidnapping a girl, Gum Gal throwing gum at a bodyguard, Diamond Delta stealing the pink diamond from Benjamin Bratt, Wolverine pretending to be Fruit Ninja, Legit Lenny building a tower made of wood, Vehicle Fixer giving oil to the car driver, Windmill Wendell using pinwheel from pumping back up the tires, Carrot Guy gives a carrot to a guy in a general suit, Board Passer passing a board pass to the principal, Heroic Henry locking a thief in a cage from stealing a bag of money, Gum Gal throwing gum at the soldier's feet, Diamond Delta putting a pink diamond on the desk, Wolverine chopping all the food in a store, Legit Lenny captures a kid in the swimming pool, Vehicle Fixer using a wrench underneath the vehicle, Windmill Wendell puffs at the academy planes, Carrot Guy tossing carrots from every guy to another, Board Passer using a board pass to use the restroom, Heroic Henry slaying a dragon, Gum Gal throwing gum on the floor and Diamond Delta steals the last pink diamond away from a thief at a bank) Wolverine-We did it, gang! Legit Lenny-The right legit person was me, Legit Lenny. Vehicle Fixer-I'm really interesting at oil fueling. Windmill Wendell-And knowing is half the battle. Carrot Guy-*stares at Wolverine* What's up, Doc? Board Passer-You came to the right place, Carrot Guy. Cause Wolverine's an expert. Heroic Henry-Howie told me that superheroes don't exist in this Tow Mater Error video. Gum Gal-Too bad Benjamin Bratt didn't snatch it. Diamond Delta-I've finally captured all 22 pink diamonds to keep Benjamin Bratt from stealing it. Heroic Henry-Who? Gum Gal-Benjamin Bratt. Wolverine-I told you nobody wanted to call me Doc. (Make Sure The Upcoming Justice League Movie is In Theaters!) Superheroes Dalton Phillips.jpg|Wolverine Nathan.jpg|Legit Lenny Joe.jpg|Vehicle Fixer Alex.jpg|Windmill Wendell Logan.jpg|Carrot Guy Percy-0.jpg|Board Passer Curtis.jpg|Heroic Henry Megan.jpg|Gum Gal Holly Newman.jpg|Diamond Delta Trivia *Howie Mandel does not show up in this video in "video 23" and "video 11". Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos